


Hell of a Good Night

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Mild Degradation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: Dan slips up while 'drunk'. The consequences may be a lot better than he anticipated.





	Hell of a Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! Thanks for clicking!  
> Any mistakes, hit me up.  
> Have a good reading and hope you enjoy!

“Dan, I can’t reach my keys. Get off.”

Dan giggled and pressed his face more firmly into the back of Phil’s neck, breathing and reveling in the other man’s scent. 

The two of them were currently standing in front of their apartment door. They had just come back from a party and Dan was clinging to Phil with his arms wrapped firmly around his neck from behind. 

“Philly…” he slurred, hugging the other man tighter. 

Dan wasn’t really drunk. Sure, he had a sip or two of wine, mostly to keep up appearances. He just wanted an excuse to hold on to Phil a little longer than normal. It may be pathetic, acting drunk just to hug your crush, but Dan was desperate for any contact from the raven-haired man. 

Phil sighed and continued his fumble for the house keys in his suit pocket. 

“Ah-ha!” he said triumphantly as he finally grabbed the key and put it in the lock. 

Dan seemed to find this hysterical, laughing the whole time as they stumbled through the door. He made sure to trip up the stairs in his continuing ploy so Phil grasped his arm and guided him to his room.

“Jesus, how much did you drink?” Phil asked as they entered Dan’s room. 

Dan collapsed onto his covers, still giggling. “Oh, you know, one, two…” He trailed off, smiling sleepily up at Phil with half-lidded eyes. 

Phil shook his head in fondness and reached for Dan’s shoes. Dan merely watched as Phil’s long, slender fingers untied his laces and pulled the shoes off. 

“Time for bed.” Phil said, shifting Dan over so he could pull down the covers. 

Dan let himself be man-handled, loving Phil’s firm, sure hold across his back and under his knees. He wished Phil would handle him in other ways, like pinning him down to bed while forcing him to take his cock…  
Dan quickly interrupted his train of thought and instead grinned at Phil as he crawled under the covers. 

“Are you tucking me in now?”

Phil chuckled as he pulled the covers back over Dan’s body. “I guess I am.”

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck again, dragging him down into one last hug before he would pretend to drunkenly past out.

“Do I get a goodnight kiss too, Daddy?”

Dan hadn’t really meant to say that. Phil was just so warm and he felt so safe in Phil’s arms, like he was small.

Judging by the way Phil froze above him, he wasn’t expecting that either.

Phil slowly pulled back, his blue eyes boring deep into Dan. Dan squirmed, avoiding his gaze. Whatever alcohol he may have consumed seemed to suddenly evaporate, leaving him stone-cold sober. 

There was a long silence, broken only by the occasional passing car outside and the rustle of Dan’s sheets as he tried to look anywhere but Phil. He could almost feel the judgement in Phil’s eyes and God, he was so stupid. He’d fucked up, fucked up one of the greatest relationships he’d ever had and he hoped Phil would leave soon so he could cry in peace.

“If you were mine…”

Phil’s deep voice rang throughout the room. He put so much ownership into those four words and Dan’s head snapped in his direction so quickly he hurt his neck.

Phil’s hair had fallen over his face, casting a shadow on his eyes. Dan watched as his pink tongue darted out and wet his lips.

“If you were my baby, I’d be very disappointed with your behavior tonight.”

Phil looked up and Dan couldn’t read his expression. He didn’t look angry or disappointed, despite his words. His eyes were dark as he roamed over Dan’s form covered by his duvet. He looked…hungry?

“You were dancing with everybody. Grinding and flirting with anything that moved. Tell me, sweetheart, does that sound like the behavior of a good boy?”

Holy shit. Dan’s brain seemed to flee at that moment, completely shutting down and running a mile a minute at the same time. Sure, he had talked to some people, maybe had hugged a few, but flirting? 

“I…I wasn’t…” Dan squeaked out meekly. He was cut off by the feeling of Phil’s hand against his cheek, sliding up his face to comb through his hair. Was this actually happening?

“Oh, baby.” Phil sighed. His hand in Dan’s hair suddenly tightened, making Dan whimper in pleasure. “You know lying is bad boy behavior too.” 

Phil leaned forward slowly, his form loomed over Dan. Dan watched him, wide-eyed and unable to move until Phil’s face was mere inches from his own. He tilted his head, allowing Phil to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Phil’s lips were warm and soft and little chapped, but Dan immediately wanted to do it again and again and again. Not tonight though. Tonight, Phil was in charge.

“Do you know what happens to bad boys, Dan?” 

Phil’s breath fanned across Dan’s face, causing his lashes to flutter. Dan was pretty sure he knew the answer to the question, but feigned innocence as he shook his head. 

Phil’s voice was a rumbling growl as he spoke in Dan’s ear. 

“They get punished.”

Dan suddenly found Phil standing up and ripping the covers off of Dan’s body. Dan was still dressed in his suit and the loose material did nothing to hide the bulge in his pants. 

“I’ve been watching you all night.” Phil’s hand cupped the bulge and began massaging it. Dan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at Phil’s rough handling. “You had one drink, baby, and took three sips out of it. I know you’ve been acting drunk.”

Dan felt his face heat up and he quickly buried it in his fingers. So, Phil was onto him. Why hadn’t he said something earlier, when Dan was clinging to him?

Phil’s hands gently grabbed Dan’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. “What I want to know is: why?”

Dan blinked dumbly in response.

Phil threw his leg over Dan’s body, straddling him, and pinned his wrists above his head. “I won’t continue until you answer me, baby? I asked why you were acting drunk.”

Phil’s look of hunger and his firm hold on Dan compelled Dan to answer, albeit staring at the wall just over Phil’s shoulder. 

“I wanted to touch you.”

“’I wanted to touch you’, what?”

“I wanted to touch you,” Dan’s face felt as if it was about catch fire and he already felt dizzy. “Daddy.”

Phil rewarded Dan by dropping down so his body covered Dan’s and kissing him deeply. His tongue dipped into Dan’s mouth, licking onto Dan’s own. 

“Good boy.” Phil hummed as he broke away from Dan’s mouth and moved to his neck. “Tell Daddy what else you want and I’ll know if you’re lying to me.”

“Um,” Dan started and immediately spaced out as Phil sucked a hickey on his collarbone. A pinch to his thigh brought him back. 

“Go on.” said Phil. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I…I want you to fuck me.”

“Mm, how, sweetness?”

“I-what?”

Phil looked up from where he was tonguing Dan’s nipple through the thin material of his dress shirt. “You want me to take you from behind? On all fours like a good bitch? How about facing each other, so I can get a good look at your face as you fall apart? What about you ride me? I wouldn’t even have to do any work, just watch you fuck yourself down on my cock, all needy and desperate…”

Dan squirmed as Phil spoke, each scenario flickering through his mind. It all sounded so good. He wanted it all, as if he was in a candy store.

“Um, can you do it all, Daddy?” Dan asked suddenly shy.

“Course I can, baby.” Phil said leaning up to Dan’s face and kissing him again. “But first, I need to punish you for lying to me. Strip and lie across my lap.”

Phil rolled off Dan to sit on the end of the bed. Dan meanwhile got up and pulled off his jacket, shirt, belt, and pants. When he got down to his boxers, he glanced uncertainly at Phil. At the other man’s nod, Dan drew in a deep breath and yanked his underwear down, letting them pool around his ankles. 

“Oh, Dan.” Phil whispered reverently and Dan looked up to see Phil palming the sizable bulge at the crotch of his trousers. “You’re stunning.”

Dan blushed, splotches of red moving down his cheeks and over his chest. He had been called a lot of things over the years, ‘hot’, ‘fuckable’, even ‘pretty’. His low self-esteem never let him believe any of it, but there was something in Phil’s voice that let Dan think that maybe he was telling the truth. 

“Come over here, beautiful.” Phil’s tone bordered on desperate, as if he needed to touch Dan as soon as possible. It made Dan feel powerful and he walked over with a touch of confidence he hadn’t felt before.

Phil ran his hands up and down over Dan’s arms as soon as Dan was in reach. “May I touch you, sweetheart?” At Dan’s nod, his hands started roaming over Dan’s shoulders, chest, and back, anywhere he could reach.

“Stunning.” Phil repeated as he wrapped a hand around Dan’s cock and gave it two quick pumps. 

Dan gasped softly, reveling in the warmth of Phil’s palm and whimpered when he let go.

“Ready to take your punishment now?” Phil asked.

Dan nodded frantically and crawled hastily into Phil’s still clothed lap. He felt vulnerable, being completely naked and exposed to Phil’s gaze. At the same time, he felt perfectly safe. He trusted Phil with his life, trusted him to know Dan’s limits and mind them. 

“You’ve got a really nice ass, baby.” Phil murmured as he lightly ran a hand over one soft globe. “Everyone at the party tonight wanted a piece of it. I saw them looking. Made me want to bend you over the table and claim you for everyone to see.”

Dan whined at the image of Phil fucking him in front of all their friends, how they would all whisper and gasp as Dan was forced to submit and be Phil’s bitch. Maybe some of them would film and post it to social media, for the world to see.

“Let’s see. How about one for each lie you’d told? One for lying about being drunk and for lying about flirting. Does that sound good, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Dan gasped, fighting the urge to wiggle in anticipation.

The slaps came and went so quickly Dan hardly blinked. All he was aware of was Phil’s palms on his cheeks for a half second, then nothing. The pain didn’t even register until a moment later, starting as a mere tingle, then escalating into a sharp burn that made Dan’s toes curl and he wailed loudly. 

“Daddy!” Dan yelped as he thrust weakly forward in a vain effort to stimulate his aching cock. He was so hard and he felt dizzy from the pain and pleasure. 

“Shh…” Phil rubbed his palm soothingly over Dan’s burning skin. “It’s over now, baby, all over. You took your punishment so well. I’m so proud of you.”

Phil gently lifted up Dan and deposited him onto the bed, peppering his face with kisses. Dan watched with wide eyes as Phil straightened up and began ripping off his suit. Inch by inch of pale skin was revealed and brown eyes drank it all in greedily.

“Fuck.” Dan whispered to himself when Phil was standing in front of him completely naked. He looked so much better than anything Dan had ever fantasized and Dan whimpered and made grabby hands at the other man. 

Phil chuckled as he climbed into bed and draped his body over Dan’s. The feeling of skin-on-skin felt calming and boiling at the same time and Dan wanted to cry at how good it all felt. 

“I won’t last long.” Phil panted as he began grinding his hips down into Dan’s.

“Same.” Dan gasped back, clutching at Phil’s shoulders.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan full on the mouth. He ground down harder and Dan keened, throwing his head back against his pillows.

“God, Dan, you’re so fucking hot.” Phil whispered as he grabbed onto Dan’s nipple and twisted it. “Can’t wait to fuck you and make you mine.”

“Yes, Phil. Make me yours, please.” Dan cried, getting closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. 

Phil grunted, grinding and twisting on Dan’s body and Dan suddenly felt himself falling, tumbling over into bliss. He was vaguely aware of Phil moaning and cumming as well; adding to the mess on Dan’s chest, but Dan couldn’t care less.

When Dan stopped floating and came back into his mind, the first thing he saw was Phil smiling down at him. They both lay there, staring at each other, basking in the afterglow.

“I won’t lie,” Phil rasped, and his voice was gravelly and sensual and Dan could feel his cock perking back up over it, “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”

“Me too.” Dan grinned, feeling impossibly happy.

“So, what happens now?” Phil asked, returning Dan’s grin.

Dan’s hips lifted up so Phil could feel his half-hard dick poking his thigh. 

“May I have another goodnight kiss, Daddy?”


End file.
